


Where are they now? Ginny & Harry

by iStiz



Series: Hogwarts: Where are they now? [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Grimmauld Place, HP: EWE, Headcanon, Holyhead Harpies, Minor Character Death, Multi, Quidditch, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iStiz/pseuds/iStiz
Summary: This is my own imagining of what happened with Ginny and Harry after the war. It is told mostly from Ginny's point of view. Harry has more story coming later.





	1. Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard for me to write because I love Ginny as a character (especially in the books). If you’ve read the rest of my series then you know I’ve made reference to Harry and Ginny not being together. She may seem a little OOC, but I’ve tried to make her motivations be true to her character. (Her anger is coming from a real place, not just to make her an unlikable person.) There is no Ginny-bashing, so don't worry about that. Just keep in mind that this is clearly not epilogue compliant so obviously things will be different. This is one of my biggest steps away from canon.
> 
> I mean no disrespect to JK Rowling and I promise to treat her characters kindly (they belong to her, after all).

Ginny doesn’t believe in fairy tales. It all started with that stupid diary, and now she can hardly remember her life before Voldemort ruined everything. Her family and friends have been manipulated, tortured, abused, and killed by his (or his supporters’) hands. Fred’s death is the final straw. Harry may have killed Voldemort, but Ginny wants to see everyone who ever followed him pay for what they’ve done. Arthur tries to keep her away from the Ministry, but Ginny shows up to each Death Eater’s trial. She gets a sick sort of satisfaction in watching them be sent to Azkaban one after the other. Maybe if she had been more observant around the Burrow she wouldn’t have been blind-sighted by Harry’s appearance at the trails of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, but she wasn’t and so she is.

As soon as the Wizengamot gives their sentencing, the room is in an uproar and Harry is able to slip out the back door unseen. Ginny follow him, jogging to catch up. She grabs is arm and pulls him into an unoccupied office. “Just what do you think you’re doing, speaking for them? You know better than most what they’re capable of! Malfoy is the reason Bill is disfigured. His father is the reason I almost died in the Chamber of Secrets. His aunt is responsible for torturing Neville’s parents and Hermione. And his mother thinks she can claim innocence because she never got the Dark Mark. Seriously, Harry, what is wrong with you??”

The silence in the room is as deafening as Ginny’s yelling had been just moments before. Harry collects his thoughts carefully before responding. “Gin, I owe them both my life. And as for the points you made? Malfoy may have fixed the Vanishing Cabinet but he didn’t attack Bill; Greyback did. And he only fixed the cabinet because Voldemort was going to kill him and his parents if he didn’t. I wouldn’t be standing here today if it weren’t for Mrs. Malfoy lying in the Forbidden Forest. I spoke for them today because it was the right thing to do. As for the others, your mum already killed Bellatrix so I figure that one has worked itself out and Mr. Malfoy can rot in a cell for all I care.”

“Malfoy and his mother aren’t innocent!! House arrest?? Harry, that’s practically a vacation! I don’t care about technicalities; Malfoy let Greyback into the castle so Malfoy let Bill get attacked. Mrs. Malfoy may have lied but you said it was only to save her son. If you can’t see how awful they are then I don’t want to speak to you anymore.”

Harry sighs, “Gin-” but she’s already gone.

Ginny stops going to the trials, but she hears her brothers talking about Lucius Malfoy. She was glad to hear he was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban, only to weasel his way out of it by being the two-faced rat she knows he is. 10 years. Her brother and countless others are dead, and all he gets 10 bloody years. Ginny locks herself in her room.

Ron and Hermione have been going to Hogwarts a few days a week to help rebuild. Hermione asks Ginny to come with them, but Ginny refuses because that would mean having to talk to Harry. She still can’t believe he would use his good name to help out the Malfoys. She politely sits and listens to Ginny rant, but when she is done Hermione decides to share her own opinion. “Ginny, this is Harry we’re talking about. You know that he and Malfoy have never gotten along. He wouldn’t stick his neck out for him if it weren’t truly important.”

“I was a child, Hermione. I was 11 years old and his father put a horocrux in my belongings. He tried to have me killed so that the Chamber of Secrets would be reopened for Voldemort.”

“That wasn’t Malfoy. That was his father, and Harry hates Lucius.”

“It doesn’t matter, does it? One Malfoy is the same as all the others!”

“Do you really believe that? That’s no better than their mentality before and during the war. And if you want to go by that logic then Malfoy was just a kid, too. He was listening to his parents same as you listen to yours. He was only doing what he was told. And at least if you defy your parents, you don’t have a madman threatening to kill you. I can’t stand him but I understand his motivations.”

Ginny crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. “That doesn’t make it okay.”

Hermione moves her arm around Ginny’s shoulders. “I know. But war is never okay. And the fact of the matter remains: Malfoy and his mother never had it in them to kill anyone. They’re not like Lucius. By the time their house arrest is over, they will have no money and no contacts. The prestige that the Malfoy name once held is long gone. Trust me; this will ruin them more than any prison sentence.”

For weeks, Ginny had held onto so much anger but now she feels it slipping away. Hermione is right and she’s only making the same points that Harry has been. She’s crying now and she’s starting to feel a bit silly. “I know I have to apologize to Harry, but I don’t think I can just yet. I’m still mad at him for not saying anything to me. I can’t say my reaction would have been any different but maybe I could have come to these conclusions sooner.” She is silent for a few moments and then says, so quietly that Hermione can barely hear her, “I miss Fred.” A new wave of tears pour out as she sobs openly now.

Hermione hugs her sister tightly, brushing her lips to the top of her hair. “I will never know what it is like to lose a brother, but I loved Fred just like I love you. There’s so many times I wait for him to come around the corner behind George, or when I wait for him to finish George’s sentences. It just isn’t right without him.”

Ginny nods along to Hermione’s words, glad to have someone voice the way she’s been feeling inside. Hermione continues, “Just don’t wait too long to talk to Harry. He loves you. He’d die for you, and actually _has_ done that, I suppose. But he’s easily broken. He’s lost so many people over the years it just doesn’t seem fair.” Hermione waits a moment and then releases a slow sigh. “I guess what I’m saying is…if you’re going to break up with him, make it fast. If you’re going to apologize and pick things up where you left off before Bill’s wedding, make it fast. Harry doesn’t deserve to be strung along. Gosh, I sound like some cheesy film: ‘You hurt him, I hurt you!’”

Both girls laugh, relieving a bit of the tension. “I know,” Ginny replies. “He deserves better.” Ginny may not believe in fairy tales, but she believes in fighting for what she wants.


	2. Reconciliation

Ginny catches Harry one night in the Burrow as he’s getting back from Hogwarts with Ron. She apologizes for the way she acted. She makes it clear that while she does not agree with his decisions, she understands why he did what he did. Harry accepts her apology, but says that he needs some time to get over the harsh way she treated him. Ginny watches Harry walk outside and talk to Charlie for a bit. Harry blushes at something Charlie says, and then Charlie is laughing and making his way inside the Burrow. “Hey, little sis! Good to see you out and about,” Charlie says as he musses her hair affectionately.

“Oi! Watch the hair, dragon man!” She swats his hands away. “So…what were you and Harry talking about?”

Charlies rubs the back of his neck and says, “Just something I had to get off my chest. I still feel bad that I didn’t do more to stop the war sooner. Suppose there’s nothing I can do now, but it doesn’t help the way I feel. At least Harry was able to end it all.”

Ginny was silent before asking, “Do you miss Fred?”

“Oh, Gin…” Charlie pulls her into his arms. “Of course I miss Fred. This house was so quiet before and he and Georgey were born. The two of them just lit up the place! They were so loud all of the time, it was almost scary when they went down for naps. The whole place would have this calm about it, but all of us knew it would be short-lived. Was the same way as they got older; never wanted it to be quiet when they were around because you knew they were up to no good!” Charlie laughs at the memories before becoming solemn once more. “Just won’t be the same. But, if I know Freddy like I think I do, then he surely won’t want us moping around here. He’d want us back on with our lives. How about we fly a bit? I’ll grab the old quaffle.” In that moment, Ginny could not be more thankful for her brother.

At the end of the summer, Ginny overhears Harry telling Ron and Hermione about McGonagall’s job offer. She is momentarily thrilled that Harry will be at Hogwarts with her! But then Harry goes on to say how he turned the Headmistress down. He’s officially going into Auror training with Ron. Ron is excited but Ginny is worried about Harry. She catches him when Ron and Hermione go upstairs to get ready for dinner. “Harry, do you think it’s wise to be an Auror?”

“Why? It’s not like it’s any more dangerous than what I’ve already been doing for years.”

“Except it is different, Harry. There’s no Voldemort left to kill and-”

“Is that all you think I’m good for?? Taking down Voldemort?” Harry interrupts.

“Of course not! I’m just saying that things are different now. You’re not needed to stop every bad person. You can do something else; you can come teach at Hogwarts. I overheard you! I know McGonagall asked you.”

“Ginny, it’s not that simple! I want to be useful, but I was never a good teacher. McGonagall just wants me there because then people will put faith in the school and her as a Headmistress, but she doesn’t need me for that. She’s brilliant and the changes she’s made to Hogwarts are brilliant. Being an Auror is something I’ll be good at. I’m needed there.”

“You’d be good at anything you do, Harry.”

“Thanks,” Harry says, smiling for the first time in their conversation. “I, uh, wanted to say that I’ve thought about what you said. I appreciate that you apologized and that we can agree to disagree about the Malfoys. I know you’re leaving for school and I just wanted to tell you to expect an owl. From me. Not just any old owl.”

Ginny laughs. “I’d like that, Harry. I’ll await your owl.”


	3. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

The school year started and Ginny is pleased, in general, with the changes. It’s great to see Neville and Hermione every day, and Professor Flitwick is fitting in well as Head of Gryffindor. Classes are a little hard, having missed most of a school year, but the professors are apologetic and they work hard to fill in the gaps in their learning. She sends Harry a letter via owl as soon as she is settled in, knowing that he has yet to buy an owl to replace Hedwig. She thinks maybe she can buy him one for Christmas.

Just as everyone is settling into the year and starting to feel a sense of normality, an article in the Daily Prophet one morning causes pandemonium in the Great Hall. Someone broke into Azkaban and killed Lucius Malfoy. Ginny expects to feel elated; finally the man gets what he deserves. Instead, she feels cheated. He hardly had to serve a few months of his prison sentence! Death is too good for a man like Lucius Malfoy. Her letters to Harry turn bitter.

Harry doesn’t know how to feel, but he knows that it is out of his hands. He feels bad for Malfoy and his mother because they don’t get to say goodbye. Under their house arrest terms, they cannot even hold a memorial service (not that anyone would attend). Harry uses some of his money to anonymously pay for Lucius to be buried in the Malfoy family cemetery, knowing that the Malfoys’ accounts are all frozen. He makes the mistake of telling Ginny, starting a whole new fight between them.

Ginny is starting to think that Harry is doing things purposely to make her mad. “How can he even consider using his money for something like that??” Ginny vents her frustration to Hermione after a particularly big argument with Harry.

“Who knows where the Ministry would have decided to bury him otherwise, Ginny. Harry is a decent person and was just doing what he thought was right. He certainly didn’t deserve that howler you sent him.”

“WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TAKE HIS SIDE?!” Ginny is irate now.

“You can leave my quarters if you are going to yell at me. I told you once, Ginny…either get over yourself and accept Harry for the loving and caring person he is, or break things off with him. You can’t have it both ways.”

Ginny storms out. She doesn’t send another howler, as much as she wants to. _“Why is Harry such a difficult man to love?”_ she thinks to herself. During the upcoming winter break from school, she is going to have a long chat with him and see if he even wants to be in this relationship.

Harry is apprehensive about Christmas at the Burrow. He’s quit the Auror program, he’s quit his job at Weasleys’ Wizarding Wheezes, and now he’s taken on a spur of the moment apprenticeship with Mr. Ollivander. He isn’t sure what to expect when he reaches the Burrow, bags full of presents for his Weasleys, but it certainly isn’t Ginny opening the door with a sugary-sweet smile plastered on her face. “Harry! Come on! Oh, let me get some of those for you! You didn’t have to go through all the trouble of buying these. Just having you here with us is enough. Mum’s made egg nog, and we think George and Percy have spiked it, so it’s already a great time in here.”

Harry is pleased to see that Ginny is in such good spirits. He’s forgiven her for the howler, but their letters have not been as easy-going since. He is pulled inside and a glass of egg nog is shoved into his hand before he can even blink. He sits in the living room and chats with Bill and a very pregnant Fleur, who is raving about her latest visit from Luna. When Fleur asks for Bill’s help with something in the other room, Harry takes advantage of the lull in conversation to apologize to Percy and George again for his abrupt departure from the store. Both say that they understand and that there are no hard feelings, but Harry can’t help but look over his shoulder all night in fear that the two are planning a prank to get back at him.

When dinner has been devoured, crackers have been cracked open, and presents have been torn into, the Weasleys and their guests begin making their way upstairs. Soon, only Ginny and Harry are left in front of the fire. Harry asks Ginny for open honesty. He shares his wants and his fears. She shares her frustrations and her desires. Together, they decide to have a go at a real relationship. They’re not kids anymore, not really, and after Ginny graduates then they will talk again about where their lives are headed. Harry and Ginny go to bed that night feeling better than either of them have felt in a long time.


	4. Inevitable

Ginny finishes her schooling at Hogwarts and, having played a fantastic year of Quidditch, is scouted by several teams. She signs with the Holyhead Harpies. Her life is a whirlwind of boring interviews and late practices and instant fame, but Harry keeps her grounded. He is starting to feel more comfortable in his own skin. He’s (finally) accepted McGonagall’s job offer and is teaching Defense at Hogwarts. They keep up their letters via owl as much as possible, and meet by apparating out or flooing in as their schedules allow. It’s only inevitable that when all seems right with Ginny’s world is when everything begins to fall apart. It all starts with a vial of uknown potion.

Ginny is visiting Hermione one afternoon before New Years when Ron floos into the flat angrily. He throws his bag against a wall and begins pacing. “’Mione, if I ever agree to work with that pointy ferret ever again please talk me out of it.”

Ginny can’t believe her brother. She must be hearing wrong. “You’re working with Malfoy?”

“Yeah, biggest mistake I ever made.”

“Ronald,” Hermione admonishes. “You know these things take time. It’s only been two weeks! Just give him a chance.”

“You’re okay with this?” Ginny is furious that Hermione _isn’t_ furious.

“Ron needed someone good with potions. Malfoy has always been good with potions. If he can figure this out, then Ron will be able to close six different cases and has a good chance at a promotion.”

“It’s mad, Gin, I know, but he’s my only chance. Greasy little…never mind. I’m going to change out of these robes and then see Harry later. He wanted me to fill him in on the whole Malfoy thing.”

Ginny was seeing red. “He _knows_ you’re working with Malfoy!?” She can’t get out of there fast enough. She floos directly into Grimmauld Place, not even breaking stride as she stomps out of the fireplace yelling for Harry. Harry comes running from his study, thinking the worst. She starts yelling at him and doesn’t stop. Harry yells back for a while, but eventually gets tired of repeating the same things over and over. Having enough, Harry simply holds up a hand to silence her.

“Ginny. You can’t do this every time someone even mentions a Malfoy. This was essential to Ron’s job, and even if it wasn’t Ron is an adult and can do as he pleases. I do not want or need this kind of negativity in my life. If this is all you came to yell about, then you can go right back out the way you came in. I’ve had enough of you pulling me into your chaos. You don’t have to make your peace with the situation, but I’ve made mine and you won’t be changing my mind anytime soon.” He takes her hands in his. “I love you. Truly, I do. But I don’t think you’re ready to love me.” He kisses her on the cheek and releases her hands. “I know you only have a few days before your team meets up again, and I don’t want you to spend them angry. Go home. Enjoy your family. I won’t come to New Years at the Burrow if it’ll mean things go more smoothly for you.”

Ginny is mad that Harry took the high road, so she hits him where she knows it will hurt. “I think that’s for the best. I really need my family, and there’s just no room there for you right now.” She turns around and stalks back to the floo, knowing that she should regret her words but not feeling an ounce of remorse. Harry is true to his word and doesn’t visit the Weasleys until Ginny is gone.


	5. Ollie

Being a professional Quidditch player has its ups and downs. Ginny loves playing and wouldn’t give up her time on the pitch for anything. She loves her teammates, who have become like a second family. Meeting the fans is great (the first time she signs a poster of herself for a little girl is indescribable). But then there are the interviews where reporters ask invasive questions about her “relationship” with Harry Potter. She can’t go out and enjoy herself because someone always takes pictures and plasters them on every gossip rag they can. Until Harry marries some other witch who is willing to put up with him, then Ginny is resigned to always being the girl-who-used-to-date-the-boy-who-lived. Her teammates try to set her up with guys they know, ones that don’t believe everything they read in the paper, but it always ends the same. She decides that there’s plenty of time in life to settle down, and that she would much rather focus on Quidditch. (For the first time in her life, she thinks she may understand Charlie and his dragons.)

In between seasons, their coach likes to have the Harpies’ players run a Quidditch camp for the teams in the local kids’ league. Ginny is very much looking forward to running the week-long sessions. (She knows she wants children eventually, but that’s another thing that can wait until later in life.) As the third week draws to a close, Ginny sends the kids off with an exhausted wave. Two full seasons with the Harpies and she has never been this tired before. It was hard work being a group leader the previous year, but running the whole thing is another level of exhausting. The Harpies get two days off between camps to recuperate and Ginny fully plans on sleeping through them both. The rest of the team, however, talks her into going out for drinks.

In the middle of their second round, their Seeker starts talking about the “fit, young coach” who is bringing his team for the next session. She goes on about his dark hair and his dark eyes and how his dimples are to die for. Another of her teammates says she thinks he played professionally. Ginny giggles along with everyone else, but reminds them that the coaches are off limits during the camps. “Can’t blame a girl for looking!” her teammate answers back. Ginny agrees with a smile and a raise of her glass. She doubts anyone can be so attractive that they’re worth risking their contracts, but she is curious as to just how good looking this guy is.

Thankfully, she doesn’t have to wait long to find out. The team arrives via portkey, and the Harpies’ players greet the little kids with enthusiasm. They help unshrink brooms and rucksacks, showing the kids where they will be sleeping and eating. Ginny approaches the coach, whose back is turned and taps him on the shoulder. “Hiya! I’m Ginny Weasley, Chaser for the Harpies. Did everyone make it here okay?”

The man turns around and his eyebrows rise comically high. “Ginny Weasley? As in, the same Ginny Weasley who would hide when I came over with Percy on breaks from school, and then came to Hogwarts and blew everyone away with her Chasing?”

If Ginny’s eyes had gotten any bigger they would have popped out of her face. She squeaked out, “Oliver Wood? You’re the one the girls can’t stop talking about??” She turned redder than her hair as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Oliver laughed, doubling over and holding his stomach. When he had composed himself enough to talk he ask, “Oh they’re talking about me, are they? And just what did they have to say?”

Ginny kept on blushing. “Oh, you know.. just.. um.. okay, fine, you know what? They said you were fit and that your dimples were to die for.” This started Oliver laughing all over again.

He places his hand on her shoulder to ground himself. “Oh, Ginny… never change!” Naturally, this is the moment when Ginny’s teammates walk upon them. Ginny slips out from under Oliver’s hand, and manages to stop the girls before they can embarrass her further by reminding them that they have a camp to start.

As the week goes by, Oliver keeps catching Ginny’s eye across the way. He tries to get her alone, but there is always a Harpies player or one of his Quidditch kids there. Finally, on the last night, he grabs Ginny by the arm after evening practice and pulls her to the side. He supposes that a kids’ camp may not be the best place for what he is about to do, but he can’t let the opportunity pass him by. With absolutely no preamble he blurts out, “Go out with me.”

Ginny does an excellent impression of a fish, opening and closing her mouth but making no sound. Oliver takes her moment of indecision as an opportunity and forges on. “It doesn’t have to be something fancy. Probably best if it isn’t, actually. But dinner, or drinks, or dancing. No, not dancing. A flim! While I played for Puddlemere we had a muggle-born who loved films. He got me hooked on them-”

“OLLIE!” Oliver looks up at the nickname, a smirk working its way onto his face. “Yes. I think a dinner, or drinks, or a film would be very nice. I just don’t know when I’ll have a chance.” Oliver’s face begins to fall so she quickly continues, “We have four more camps, and then our pre-season training starts up again. I get two days off between camps and then no time off once training is up and running, but you probably remember how that goes.”

“Do I ever…can’t say I miss that part of Quidditch. I like coaching the kids just fine, and I do commentary during the regular season. You remember Lee Jordan? He hasn’t changed a bit. He came to a game and pestered me for not letting the crowd know enough _background_ on the players, because _that’s_ what’s important when a game is tied and the two Seekers are neck-and-neck chasing down the Snitch.” They laugh and then fall into a slightly awkward silence, neither knowing what to say next.

It's Ginny who starts first, “I should get back, make sure the kids are settled in. But are you free in two weeks? I could meet you on my second day off?”

“That sounds great!” Oliver watches her as she walks to the sleeping quarters, and wonders how Harry could be crazy enough to let someone like Ginny get away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any Supernatural fans out there, you may recognize the part where Oliver puts her hand on Ginny's shoulder. ;-)


	6. Happiness

_*Three years later*_

Ginny feels like she is losing everyone she loves to Malfoy. First Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and now Oliver, are calling him _Draco_ like he deserves to be called by his first name. She just doesn’t understand how any of them can stand to be in the same room as Malfoy, let alone be friendly with him. It’s George that finally knocks some sense into her.

“Face the facts, Ginny. It looks like Malfoy is going to be in our lives for a long time. You can try to fight it and be miserable your whole life or you can be mature and realize that he’s not the same kid he was at Hogwarts. If anyone here has reason to hate him it’s me, but I’ve had many conversations with him and we’ve come to an understanding. He’s never going to be my best mate or anything, but he’s quite brilliant and is helping me produce a new line of potions for the shop. As business partners go, he’s not so bad.”

Ginny knows that George is right. She has a lot to be happy about in her life, and she isn’t going to let Malfoy take away her happiness. That Christmas, Ginny brings Oliver to the Burrow. Hermione hands her baby Rose the minute she walks in. She and Harry share a conversation that doesn’t end in a fight. And when Malfoy- _Draco_ \- unwraps his very own Weasley sweater, she puts on a smile. She is deep in conversation with Hermione and Ron when she realizes that Oliver is gone. “Did you see where Ollie went?” she asks the pair.

Hermione and Ron give each other a knowing look before Hermione answers, “I saw him walk off with your dad. Looked like they were having a serious chat.” It isn’t until the next night that Oliver proposes. All of her family is there, and Oliver is clumsy and endearing, and Ginny doesn’t have room in her heart to hold onto the hate anymore. Before they leave, she stops Harry and Draco and officially apologizes to them. Draco looks suspicious but she doesn’t blame him for that. Harry hugs Ginny, congratulates her again, and promises the four of them will get together soon for dinner. Draco looks nervous about that, but agrees because he knows it’s the polite thing to do.

As she watches them go she begins to laugh. _“Freddy, wherever you are, I hope you can see this moment. If you can, I know you’re getting a good laugh out of it! I miss you. I think I always will. But you were friends with Ollie. I know you’d like him for me.”_ Ginny doesn’t believe in fairy tales, but she’s sure glad that that she’s found her own kind of happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for a happy ending. I really do love Ginny, I just think she and Harry weren't made for the long haul. Oliver is the perfect compliment to Ginny because he's so serious about his Quidditch but I see him being a bit of a goon otherwise. He was already friends with Percy and the twins, and would fit right into the Weasley family. And Ginny isn't a mean or angry person in my mind, she just misses Fred and needs someone to take out her frustrations on. Malfoy (understandably) is that person.


End file.
